The President
The President of Hocotate Freight (シャチョ) is the owner of Hocotate Freight and tritagonist of Pikmin 2, who was first mentioned in Pikmin. ''He runs into financial trouble after Louie, a new employee, shipping a supply of very valuable Golden Pikpik Carrots, is reportedly attacked by a ravenous space bunny, who is said to have eaten the entire cargo of carrots. The President takes out a large loan to reimburse the loss of the Golden Pikpik Carrots, and has no way of repaying the enormous debt. He sells off the only company asset, Captain Olimar's ship, the S.S. Dolphin, in Olimar's absence, but it only makes a small dent in the enormous loan, as x10,100 are still owed. This, occurring after the events of ''Pikmin, surprises Captain Olimar who just returned to Hocotate. He is so surprised by the news, in fact, that he drops a souvenir he brought back from his "vacation" for his son. The souvenir, a bottle cap, is collected by the ship, which then evaluates the item as a treasure and worth x100, reducing the debt to an even x10,000. Significance The President is the main source of mail in Pikmin 2 before the debt has been paid off, his news getting worse as he finds out that the lending agency he inadvertently used was the All-Devouring Black Hole Loan Sharks, as opposed to Happy Hocotate Savings and Loan, and goes into hiding. Family The only known family member is his wife, who occasionally emails him in after the debt is repaid in Pikmin 2. She often nags the President, calling herself the real boss of Hocotate Freight and claiming that she does all the work while he slacks off. Although she comes off as cold, she works hard to keep hocotate freight afloat and reveals that she actually respects the President after all of the treasure is collected. Notes Brawl Trophy Trivia *According to Olimar's Voyage Notes, the President is in charge of the Pilot's Union. * At the Distant Tundra in Pikmin 3, the President makes a cameo as some sticks, leaves and an iron ball in a snowy wall. *It is possible that Olimar and Louie make up most if not all of his employees, at least during Pikmin 2, due to the fact that Olimar is called his "only employee of any merit" and because of this e-mail from the president: "''Yet another lonely day at the office. I have nothing to do here, so I'm just counting the hairs on my head. Like my employees, I have precious few left..."'' *In Pikmin 3, Olimar states in his notes that The President was on vacation at a beach. *In the expedition logs that can be unlocked by finding every secret memo in Pikmin 3, Olimar reveals that Hocotate Freight's second debt was caused by one of the President's failed business ventures. This also reveals that the President is always trying to expand his company. *In Pikmin 3's'' Bingo Battle mode there is an item called the Lucky Marble that appears to be a golden sculpture of the President's head. When collected or obtained from a cherry it will fill in an unavailable spot on your bingo board. *The President does not appear to treat his employees very well, based off of some of Olimar and Louie's notes and logs, and the fact that he spent close to no time on the topic of Louie having gone missing after the debt is paid in ''Pikmin 2. However, he did give Olimar a large bonus after he cleared Hocotate Freight's first debt. *After about 14 days straight of no treasure collected, the President will send some interesting mail, showing how he is suspicious of Louie's Story. *In Pikmin 3, the data file "Throwing Leaders" depicts Olimar, Louie, and the President throwing each other to get a cherry. *When switching to his character in Pikmin 2, he will say ”Sachō” which means ‘leader‘ or ‘boss’ in Japanese. *According to this official Nintendo page detailing secrets of Pikmin 2, ''the President's real name is '''Le Chachō '(ル・チャチョー). Gallery Thepresident.jpg|The President as seen in his Smash Bros trophy. President2.jpg|Promotional clay art of the President. Normal president1.jpg|Promotional clay art of the President when yelling. Alarmed President.png|Alarmed President Category:Leaders Category:Hocotatians Category:Spoilers